A Frozen Heart
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Sakura is forced to go through a Political marriage with Naruto, the Prince of Konoha. Read to find out what happens when she already loves someone but now she is Sakura Namikaze. NaruSaku vs NaruIno
1. Chapter 1

**A Frozen Heart**

 **Arc:1 ~ Prince to Peasant**

The kingdom of Konoha, a rich place among the poor. A place which is known for it's gold. The gold rich Kingdom has never seen poverty. The citizens in the Kingdom of Konoha are always in good mood. Unlike other kingdoms, the King of this land is generous towards his people, allowing them to live a happy life inside the great walls.

However today was different. Everyone was extra excited about the big event on the Kingdom of Konoha. The Prince of Konoha has finally chosen a bride and they are going to be married tonight at the Grand Palace.

The ordinary citizens were also invited for the party, which is why they are all busy to decide on their clothes.

Like a certain pink haired girl. Sakura Haruno. But is she really as excited as others? Or not?

"Sakura-hime, which necklace do you like?"

"Whatever you like." Sakura stood up and exited the room and entered her room before closing the door and sliding her back down the door as she started to cry.

She took out a locket which was hidden behind her clothes. She opened the locket as it revealed a picture of a boy with dark black hair.

"Sasuke-kun…"

 **(Scene Change)**

"Onii-chan, can you please stop making a mess out of your clothes? Just chose the white one!"

"Shut up Nat! It's my marriage day not a school party!" The boy replied with a blush.

"Ugh gross… Sakura-san is so unlucky to get an uncool guy like you." His sister replied, causing him to frawn.

"Hey! Don't say that! I love her sooooooooooooo much! I will make sure I keep her happy! Now buzz off!"

"Naruto stop arguing with your sister!"  
"M-mom! What you doing here?" The prince stuttered with embarrassment.

'Did she hear all that?' Naruto shook her head to calm down.

"I know you are excited that you get to marry the girl you have a crush on since you were a kid, but you must not forget you are the Prince of Konoha, so do not act all giddy at the party. Understand?" His mother spoke with slight authority before smiling when he nodded.

"Good, save the excitement for late night."  
"M-mom!"

"Hahah! Onii-chan is such a kid!"

"Shut the fu- hehe I didn't say it!" Naruto paled as he saw his mother's angry face.  
"No foul words!"

"Hai!"

 **(Scene Change-Marriage Ceremony.)**

"Hey look it's the Prince!"

"Wow… he looks so nice… Sakura-hime is so lucky!"

Naruto grumbled as he walked down the stairs, thousands of guests awaiting his presence. He could see the shadow of his Father who was seating on the second floor.

'Heh, acting like a king and all.'  
"Onii-chan, look at the guests, not elsewhere. Baka!" His sister whispered followed by a elbow on his back.

"I will kill you one of these days." Naruto gritted his teeth and smiled once he walked in front of the guests.

Cheers could be heard which surrounded the whole kingdom.

"Ahm.. Well thank you everyone for coming to my weeding.. I really appreciate your presence." Naruto spoke in a formal manner, much to his displeasure.

"The owner is our, Waka-sama." A man spoke, half of his face covered in bandages.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgment as one after another clan leaders spoke up.

 **(Scene Change)**

Finally the moment came that Naruto fantasized since 'that' day. He was inches away to kiss the girl that he fell in love with.

But he couldn't. Not with those eyes…

Naruto pulled face his left and placed a quick kiss on nose, before letting go off her. To rest it seemed like they kissed, but **what you see can be a part of what really happens**.

The guests cheered with joy as the marriage ceremony concluded.

Sakura widened her eyes as Naruto let go her and faked a smile at the audience.

'Why did he do that…'

 **(THE END)**

Authors Note: Hey this is a NaruSaku story. AU as you might have already noticed.

A little warning, a lot angst will be present in this story. And don't ask me if this will have a happy ending, because that's a spoiler, and we all hate spoilers right?

Like me saying Naruto married Sakura in the manga ! It's a spoiler! You get the point.

Anyways this story will be updated slowly since I have other stories to work on .

However if I get reviews which shows people are interested, then the updates will be faster

R~Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Frozen Heart**

Naruto closed the door behind as he entered his room. His newly wed bride sitting on the bed. Her pinks hair fully let down as she took off the hat. A picture that Naruto dreamed for since _that_ day. But looks can be deceiving.

Naruto slowly walked past her and stood near the window, facing outside.

Sakura quickly stood up with a slight acknowledgement.

"Naruto-san… I-I will get ready soon!"

"Don't worry, sit down. We need to talk." Naruto spoke with a smile, surprising her for the second time tonight.

She nodded and sat back on the bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked with a low voice. Her eyes still glistering with the tears that she wiped off few moments ago.

"Well.. I will go straight to the point, was this marriage forced on you?" Naruto asked, trying to sound as normal as possible. But inside he was scared. Scared to even think the possibility.

Sakura looked at him with fear and looked down as soon as he look at her.

"I-I don't know why you would ask that.." She replied. Unable to make any eye contact.

"Sakura-cha- Sakura-san, you don't need to be scared of me. I won't do anything that may cause problem to you or _anyone_ related to you." He more or less had an idea of what the cause is, seeing her reaction.

To say he was sad would be weak. He was completely heartbroken despite showing otherwise.

There was a moment of silence between the two until she replied.

"Yes… I didn't have consent on this marriage.. I .. I am in love with someone already…"

His eyes widened, and his mouth agape. He quickly turned around, not facing her as his eyes teared up. He brushed his face against the curtain before looking back to her.

She looked at him with an apologetic look. Naruto gave her a fake smile.

"Thanks for saying me the truth Sakura-san… I am happy you did."

Sakura looked at him with awe.. she had thought he would be a lot more different… after all he is the prince of Konoha who is soon to be crowned the to be the King.

'He is so nice..'

"Well that being said, it will be politically unsafe for you if we take any rush action." Naruto continued.

"What do you mean?" She asked with confusion.

"You want to be with your loved one, don't you?" Naruto smiled. She widened her eyes in shock. Was he serious?

"I- I… what do you.. I mean.. how?"

"Leave that to me! Just give me two months. I will fix everything!" He replied with his usual cheerful manner, giving her a thumbs up.

For the first time tonight she smiled. A genuine smile. Soon the smile turned into a giggle.

Naruto just kept on staring at her face as she laughed at his silliness.

'Ah life is so unfair… I wish I was that loved one…'

 **'** **But you can force her to be. Don't forget your position.'**

'If position could win her heart, I would conquer the whole Land of Fire.'

 **'** **Heh. Dumb morals. What I hate about the Uzumaki Blood.'**

Naruto ignored the last comment and sat beside her, startling her somewhat. She soon calmed down as he sat a bit further from her.

"So.. first thing first, I need to know who you love, and what sort of deal does your father have with my father." Naruto asked, in a much more composed manner.

Sakura was taken aback from his intelligence. He understood the whole thing without even her giving the details.

"His name is Sasuke.. Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura replied with a smile, a faint blush brushing her cheeks.

Naruto laughed slightly which she didn't quite understand why.

"So he is the kid brother of Itachi huh…"

"Um.. yes.. you know him?" Sakura asked.

 **'** **Heh way to go brat. Eat powder."**

'Shut up for a sec…'

"You can say that.. so… as for the second part, what deal was done between our parents?"

"Um.. I don't really know the main thing, but as far as I know it's to do with status… you know like how the Haruno Clan will rise if they are related with the Namikaze.." Sakura replied with a bit embarrassment. Personally she thinks it's a disgusting way… but she couldn't go against her family decision.

"I see… well!" He stood up with enthusiasm. "Let me think some stuff. For now just don't say anything to my parents… my mom is really protective of me.. so." Naruto spoke. "I will see you tomorrow." With that said he started to exit the room.

"W-Where are you going?" Sakura asked as she stood up.

"Huh? Oh.." Naruto smirked. "I wouldn't mind sleeping with a beautiful girl as yours truly, but you wouldn't want to or would you? X)" He walked and closed the door after leaving the room with an amused smile as her face changed into a tomato.

Sakura quickly shook off the unwanted thoughts and collapsed on her bed, staring at the celling, going through all the things that happened tonight… her marriage… Sasuke's letter… and now Naruto giving her a new hope… She was happy beyond her imagination for now.

 **(Scene Change)**

"So what are you doing in the roof when you should be in the bed?"

Naruto turned around and smiled. "What are you doing here when you need to guard my father? Ino?"

 **(THE END)**

 **Review X) And let me know if you have any suggestions x)**


End file.
